


[Fan Art] Dirty Boy

by x57



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Extremely Underage, M/M, Shota, Underage Sex, silk ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s always a consequence for breaking Daddy’s rules." </p>
<p>For ChosenOfAshurha‘s fic Dirty Boys and the Dark Kingsman Block Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Art] Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For ChosenOfAshurha‘s fic [Dirty Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162659)
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=7226076) to view.

  
[View in full HERE.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2ghoxt81bya7id9/Dirty-Boy_850.jpg?raw=1)

[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  



End file.
